idea_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha and Surfer's Object RP
Team Gym Rats #Rocko - The Lifter #Calculator - The Nerd #Banana - The Reggae Artist #Apple - The Tech Geek #Dollah Bill - The Rapper #Taco The One Man Mariache Band #Pineapple That Ugly Girl That Crushes On You #Tea The Beautiful British Man Team Drop It Like It's Hot #Candy - The Hyper One #Shieldy - The Protective Friend #Baguette - The French Baguette #Shelly - The Shy Singer #Slurpy - The No Leg #Pizza - The Best Friend #Hot Dog - The Best Friend #Pear - The Steryotypical Teenage Girl Elimination Table Episode 1: Meet the Objects Pre-Chat Rocko: Bruh, do you even lift? Calculator: No, because I have calculated that I can only hold a weight of 0.27369 before I buckle. Apple: Please, I could've told you that in seconds! Dollah Bill: Yo yo, the Dollah Bill has arrived! Taco: *crosses screen playing Mexican music* Banana: Hiya, man. Tea: Hello. Pineapple: Hey, babe. *bats eyelashes* Rocko: *to Dollah* Gross Dollah: I know right, man? Tea: I find her very agreeable. Candy: *shows up* OH MY GOD I AM SO HAPPY TO BE HERE LIKE WHAT IS UP PEOPLE I WONDER WHO WILL WIN THIS COMPETITION AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN IT! :D Shieldy: Woah, chill candy you do not want to go into a sugar coma. Baguette: *shows up* Ces perdants pensent qu'ils peuvent gagner l'ha de la concurrence que je peux dans mon sommeil, mais je espère que vous tous beaucoup de chance. (These losers think they can win the competition ha I can in my sleep but i hope you all great luck.) Shelly: Hello, everyone *is quiet*. Slurpy: *shows up* Hi people, I hope you all good luck with this competition *has no legs*. Baguette: Vous ne pouvez pas gagner sans jambes. (You can't win with no legs.) Pizza: It's good to be here. Hot Dog: Yeah, it is espiacally with you pizza we can make it far. Pizza: Hopefully, this show won't be too bad. Alpha: '''Lol, that would e funny *is a iphone6*. Pear: I'm here looking beautiful as always. Pizza: I say average. Good Job? Pear: You are so like mean! Pizza: What? Baguette: Ces personnes. (These people.) Dollah: Yo, dawg, I ain't catchin' what you throwin', man! Pineapple: Whoa, you're hot... and French... Apple: I can code stuff! Calculator: New fangdangled things... Baguette: Ce est l'ananas me fais peur! (This pineapple is scaring me!) Shelly: *is still quiet* Shieldy: Hey, shelly my friend :). Shelly: hello... Pear: I am so beautiful right Shiely you gotta say yes. Shieldy: I can't even be honest to a pear now but no not really. Pear: JERKS! U ARE THE MEANEST PEOPLE EVER *runs off* Pineapple: Your French is so hawt Dollah: *humming "I Need A Dollah"* Taco: *playing "I Need A Dollah"* Baguette: Belle facture chanson dollah il semble si gangster. Pouvez-vous me faire une faveur et obtenir ce ananas sur moi? (Nice song dollah bill it sounds so gangster. Can you do me a favor and get this pineapple off me?) Candy: This is so awesome meeting so many new pEOPLE! Shelly: Candy your my friend right? Candy: YOYLE YEH TOTALLY! Shelly: Yay. Pizza: I hope these contests won't be too hard. Dollah: Yo I don't get what you sayin'! Calculator: *to pizza* Me neither. Physical exertion is hard. Pizza: You want to alliance with me and Hot Dog? Hot Dog: I'd be ok with that. Calculator: Sure! Banana: Man, that Baguette is a cool dude, man. Challenge 1 '''Alpha: You know your teams from above so I am not going through all that team stuff :). Each member will be eliminated off this bridge by random by falling into cold water and the last left wins for their team. Every 10 mins someone is eliminated so go talk or whatever. Pizza: I hate the water. Candy: THIS WILL BE SO FUN! Pizza: Candy, want to be in hot dog's and my alliance? CANDY: SURE GUYS THIS WILL BE COOL LET"S HOPE WE DONT GET ELIMINATED AND WIN DA PRIZEE! Dollah: *slaps* What's wrong wit' chu? Pineapple: Hay. Calculator: My odds of surviving are 1/16! Candy: Dollah Bill what's your problem!! Pear: Pineapple you need a makeover! Forced Makeover *brings pineapple to makeup tent* Alpha: 'The first out is Dollah Bill. *drops him*' Tea: *sips* Banana: Man. Alpha: Anybody else want to go? Pear: *giving Pineapple makeover* You will look amazing! Glamouous even you will impress Baguette. Alpha: Well, Baguette is out bye *drops him*. Baguette: Stupado! Tea: Ha! Banana: Man Calculator: 1/14 now! Alpha: 2 people are down calculator. Where's Pineapple and Pear!? Apple: Said something about a makeover...? Calculator: I know, i mea nthe probability of me falling is 1/14! Alpha: I am happy I got this app! *touches his head and teleports Pineapple and Pear* Shieldy: Why do you touch yourself? :P Alpha: I am a phone chill. Pear: Pineapple looks gorgous. Pizza: Hey Shieldy what is going on? Shieldy: Nothing you want to be in an alliance? Pizza: Sure, so friends? Shieldy: ;3 yeh. Pizza: :3. Alpha: 'Slurpy you are out *drops her*.' Slurpy: I have no legs so like a little help! Shelly: Oh no *helps* are you ok? Slurpy: Yeah, thanks friend. Shelly: :3. Pear: Shelly, why are you so ugly? Shelly: *bi*** slaps Pear* Pear: Whatever I will get Pizza to help me with you. Right?! *blushes around Pizza*. Pizza: Uh, sure? Pear: ok. <3 *eyes shape like hearts* Alpha: Pear is out thank god *drops*. Pear: WTF IT IS RIGGED I AM GODDES- *drops* Candy: Even she is more annoying than me. Pizza: Yeah... Alpha: Shelly is out now! *drops Shelly* Pizza: Are team is losing oh no :(. Candy: We HAVE TO JUST HOPE FOR THE BEST AND MAYBE WE WILL WIN :P! Hot Dog: Yeah, it's just me, Pizza, Candy, and Shieldy. Sheildy: I will keep you safe :3 friends. Pizza: Ok, well it's kind of random so I don't know. Alpha: 'Pineapple, you are out *drops her*.' Pizza: I guess it was good that we were hoping. Shieldy: Hey, Candy what's going on I just want to meet people? Candy: JUST HAPPY LIKE ALWAYS, AND WAITING TO SEE WHO WINS! WHO WILL IT BE? FINAL 10 Rocko, Calculator, Banana, Apple, Taco, Tea, Candy, Shieldy, Pizza, and Hot Dog are left. Alpha: And that will go to final 9 half way in the competition! And Rocko is out! Pizza: So we got a fair chance of winning it could happen! Candy: YAY WE CAN DO IT WE SHOULD ALL BE FRIENDS WE WORK WELL TOGETHER! Shieldy: Alright, yay for friendship! Pizza: :) Hot Dog: Nice job team! Alpha: Not making it to the Final 8 is... Candy! *drops Candy* Pizza: Aw man that sucks we don't have a huge chance of winning but 5 to 3 it could happen! I believe it will! Shieldy: I am sure it will! Banana: Man. Alpha: Shieldy your out *drops him* Hot Dog: We only have a 25% chance of making it! Pizza: Maybe the odds will be in our favor. Alpha: I will call the names going to the final 6 which are... Pizza, Apple, Tea, Taco, Banana. The bottom 2 are Hot Dog and Calculator. Pizza and Hot Dog: *nervous* Alpha: Hot Dog you are safe! *drops calculator.* Pizza: We did it :D! Hot Dog: We can go all the way if we want too! :D Alpha: Double Elimination round I was waiting for one! The two out are... Hot Dog and Apple! Hot Dog: *about to drop* Win for us :D! Pizza: I got a 25% of winning. Alpha: Another Double Elimination it's only a 2% chance of happening but it happened! So Tea and Taco are out. Pizza: Yes, I am in the final 2! Alpha: The winner is... PIZZA! Pizza: YUS! THANK YOU LIFE Elimination 1: Gym Rats Rocko: (CONF) That gross Pineapple who's crushin' on me. Calculator: (CONF) Well, a lot of people are voing Pineapple, but I will vote Taco becasue he is irrelevant. Banana: (CONF) I vote Taco, man. My music is bettah. Apple: (CONF) Taco. Safari said so. Dollah Bill: (CONF) Taco's steppin' on mah flow! Taco: (CONF) *plays tune while writting "Pineapple"* Pineapple: (CONF) I vote Banana. He ugleh! Tea: (CONF) I guess I will be voting Taco. Alpha: 1 vote for Pineapple, 1 vote for Taco, 2 votes for Taco, 3 votes for Taco, 4 votes for Taco, 2 votes for Pineapple, 1 vote for Banana, 5 votes for Taco. Taco you will be frozen *freezes Taco and puts him in gallery*. Episode 2: The Treadmill of Doom Pre-Chat Challenge 2 Surfer: Hai, I'm the cohost of this game. Today you stand before the treadmill of doom, a really long treadmill that has obstacles! The speed will gradually increase as more and more people fall off. (Random.org will decide what team will knock someone down, player decides who falls) Contestants, get on the treadmill! Ready? GO! Calculator: Whoa whoa whoa!! Apple: I can make an algorithm to solve which one's will come! Candy: SO EASY LIKE AMIRITE OR ARE YOU GUYS HAVING TROUBLE?! *running* Pizza: I was never good at sports :S *running kind of slow* Hot Dog: It's ok Pizza. *running fast* Pizza: :O what how u run so fast? Hot Dog: I am good at sports *running*. Tea: *walking* Hm hm hm... *gets hit by a bar and falls off treadmill* Banana: Man, that must've hurt man. Dollah Bill: Yowch. Calculator: I predict that... a tree branch will come! *ducks as tree branch comes* Hot Dog: Calculator, I think we can be friends. Pear: This is like so stupid... I am getting like sweaty which is gross. Pineapple: *panting bc she's fat* I know right! *WEEZE* Shelly: *gets disracted* That looks good *falls off end*. Pineapple: I'm dying!! Rocko: *grabs Pineapple* Gotcha! *runs with Pineapple* Apple: AHHH!!! Pizza: This is so tiring urgh! Candy: *deep voice* GET FIT! *runs like roadrunner* Calculator: What, friends? I don't usually have on--AGH! *gets hit by a rock and falls* Hot Dog: No I made him fall. Pizza: He is on the team it does not matter. Hot Dog: I still feel bad. Pizza: I am about to fall Baguette tell me something or something! Baguette: Je vais raconter l'histoire de mon père. Tout le monde se endort toujours d'eux. (I will tell the stories of my father everyone always falls asleep from them.) Pizza: Oh no... Pineapple: *falls asleep* Rocko: WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! Apple: Just let her go! Banana: *sings reggae version of "Let It Go"* Rocko: *lets go of Pineapple* Pineapple: *falls* Baguette: Mon père était un très grand homme et ce est ainsi qu'il m'a sauvé et m'a fait sortir de l'élimination des déchets. (My dad was a very great man and that is how he saved me and got me out of the garbage disposal.) *looks at Pizza* Pizza: Oh your done. Baguette: Ouais. (yeah.) Candy: This is easy! :) Apple: *uses translator app* You fell in the garbage disposal? Baguette: You know there is subtitles down there right? Oops. *falls* Baana: Man this is difficult! Dollah: Same. Banana: I'm irrelevant, man! *commits challenge suicide* Dollah: NOOO, MY BROTHER! Apple: He is your brother? Dollah: Yo, nerd, it's an expression! Apple: I really need to get that fitness app. *falls* Dollah: Rocko, it's just you and me! Rocko: Yup! Candy: WE MIGHT WIN 2 CHALLENGES IN A ROW WHICH WOULD BE LIKE SO AMAZING WE WOULD HAVE THE LEAD! :) Pizza: I know. *tired*. Hot Dog: Pizza we will get through this *keeps running.* Shieldy: Yeah, we can do this *protects*. Slurpy: This is too hard give me sympathy I have no legs Pizza can at least run. *falls*. Dollah: Tsk, stop cryin! Hot Dog: She's a *censor* whoops I did not mean to say that it slipped out. Candy: THIS IS SO EASY *runs to front of treadmill.* *looks at everything because she is in front* This is good. oh i c i am a bout to fall. *falls*. Pizza: Why is everyone falling all of the sudden :(. Pear: Bcuz you are stupid.. Shieldy: Stop you are being rude everyone here is a good person and all of us have plenty of potential. Pear: Potential to be stupid. Shieldy: *b**** slaps Pear*. Pear: Fine I will stop. Dollah: No b**** slappin', only I can do that bishes. Rocko: I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY! Pear: This is so like hard. Pizza: I know. Hot Dog: Let's just focus on winning. Dollah: *drops mic* No, my mic! *dives off for mic* Rocko: AW, COME ON! I'M ALONE?? Pizza: Wow there is 4 of us and 1 of you *looks at Rocko*. Hot Dog: Let's just keep running. Rocko: I can live! I know I can! *starting to pant just a smidge* Hot Dog: Ok well good luck *mutters under breath* that fish bish. Pear: THIS IS HARD! Rocko: Only... A little more... Pear: What? *falls* I dropped my phone! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Rocko: Yes! 3 more on their team! I can do this! Hot Dog: This is getting harderr *getting slower*. Sheildy: I can keep going... maybe... *gets a little slower*. Rocko: *gets hit a bunch of times* NUUU!!! Surfer: And the Gym Rats are going back to elimination! See you there! Pizza: We did it. YES I think I got stronger too. Sheildy: I told you we could do it. Elimination 2: Gym Rats TEA WAS ELIMINATED! Episode 3: AASRP The Video Game Challenge 3 Alpha: Alright, it's back to me. Your challenge today is that you have to think of an idea for a video game. You have 1 post per character. Me and surfer judge who is the best for each the team with most points wins. Two players need to sit out for Drop It Like It's Hot. Baguette and Shelly: *raise hands* Alpha; START! Drop It Like It's Hot Ideas: Pizza: How about a eating competition game where you have abilities and you upgrade them to eat certain things and win certain competitions. Candy: A game where you do stuff to get HYPER! Like eating hot dogs or something. Hot Dog: wait people eat hot dogs? Alpha: Yes *shows baseball game where everyone is eating hot dogs.* Hot Dog: o-o my family. OK how about a game where your a hot dog and you stop people from eating you. :) Pear: A game where you give people makeovers and they rate it. Slurpy: A game where you have no legs and travel as far as you can. Shieldy: Crowd Control a game where you protect people from crazy mobs of people. Surfer: ''' '''Pizza - Interesting... A bit weird... But we like weird. 10/10. Candy - What? 6/10 Hot Dog - Feels a bit cliche... 7/10 Pear: Everyone's done it, but hey, at least you tried. 6/10 Slurpy - What? 4/10 Shieldy - I like it! 9/10 Overall 42/60. Gym Rats Ideas: Rocko: A fitness game. *lifts* Dollah: How 'bout a rappin' game? Banana: Or a game that takes place in Jamaica Pineapple: Ooh, a game where you try to make the boys love you! Apple: Or an app, where you make an app! Calculator: I like math games. Alpha: Since we are cheap I changed it to us rating them to 1/10. I am rating team Gym Rats let's go. Rocko: I do like the idea but there is so many but it does help get in shape. 7/10 Dollah: A rapping game that would be interesting but so many singing and dancinc games. 6/10 Banana: Takes place in jamaica I like that it sounds cool. 8/10 Pineapple: A game where you make the boys love you cool but creepy. 7/10 Apple: Uh, ok. 6/10 Calculator: There is too many of them. But... 7/10 Total Score: 41 out of 60. Team Drop It Like It's Hot: 42 Elimination 3: Gym Rats Alpha: Hey the good news is that you get cookies. Next time because I am a fat slob and I ate all of them now go vote! Dollah: (CONF) Pineapple is gross af. Banana: (CONF) Pineapple is tropical like Banana, so Banana votes Rocko. Pineapple: (CONF) I vote Calculator. He's not hot! Calculator: (CONF) I vote Apple. Apple: (CONF) I vote Calculator. Rocko: (CONF) I vote Pineapple. Surfer: Pineapple is out! Episode 4: The Board Game of Terror Challenge 4 Surfer: I'm back! Today's challenge is Board Game Online! Calculator: How's that gonna work? Surfer; You'll see! *zaps them into the game* (http://www.boardgame-online.com?page=joingame&g=ixec&k=Cqw) Dollah: Man, this is trippin! Shieldy: I should be in the game becuase there should be some "shields". Team Gym Rats Lose 125 - 150 DILIH WINS! Elimination 4: Gym Rats Alpha: This is starting to get embarassing. Vote... Rocko: (CONF) I vote Banana. He's unhelpful. Dollah: (CONF) Imma let the music speak and vote Calculator. Does he even know what music is? Apple: (CONF) Banana is technologically inferior. Calculator: (CONF) Banana is academically inferior. Banana: (CONF) I vote Calculator man. Surfer: Annnnnd the Gym Rats are at half strength... WITHOUT Banana! Episode 5: Object Idol Pre-Chat Challenge 5 Alpha: Welcome Objects! This time you will be singing a song me, lava lamp (guest), and surfer will be judging you on a scale of 1-10 team with most points wins. The random 4 people from DILIH not playing are Candy, Pear, Shieldy, and Baguette. First team to go is Gym Rats. DILIH Songs Alpha: Who's first? DILIH: US!!! YAH Candy: WHOO GUMMY BEAR MY HOMIE!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=astISOttCQ0 Pear: NICKI MINAJJ MY BISH!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRjFeyig0zE Shieldy: GOOD SONG!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iO_WxYC34eM Baguette: Ce est de mon père: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oiKj0Z_Xnjc Alpha: Surfer judge! Surfer: Candy - Good fit for you, and a very catchy song. 10 Pear - No. 1. I hate everything about this song. Shieldy - Never a huge fan, but I will give you a 7. Baguette - Idek. 6. Overall - 24/40 Gym Rats Songs Rocko: Where imma be! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jukv9Q1eR2g Calculator: What I do when the bullies bully me. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfWlot6h_JM Apple: I couldn't be this guy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNzIQuAMSjo Dolla: Ye! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssgTBBWa4Qo Alpha: Rocko - Good song and I think it fits you pretty well good enough to get an... 8 Calculator - I never like this song too much but it works.... 7 Apple - Is very good and fits you... 8 Dollar - LOVE THIS SONG <3... 9 Overall - 32/40 Elimination 5: DILIH Alpha: Wow your first elimination! VOTE!